1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a polyester resin composition. More particularly, it relates to a flame-retardant polyester resin composition having improved impact properties.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Japanese Laid-Open Specification No. 54494/1974 discloses a flame-retardant polyester resin which is a copolymeric polyester resin derived from a diol, dicarboxylic acid or its ester, and a halogen-containing aromatic diol. Such copolymeric polyester resin, however, has a disadvantage in that if enough of the halogen-containing aromatic diol component is incorporated to provide satisfactory flame retardancy, it causes loss of mechanical properties such as impact strength of the resin to an undesirable extent.